Memories
by IloveNaruIno
Summary: Ino has long ended it with Naruto. She is happy with someone else. But no matter what,she still remembers him. He will always be her memory. NaruIno. A bit of a sad story.


He was her first love. Up until then,no one has captured her interest so much. She was still very young and inexperienced in love matters,but she knew she wasn't gonna give her first kiss to just anyone. And he wasn't just anyone. He...was the one. She thought so.

-Flashback-

"I finally got a new phone!",she said with a lot of enthusiasm. "Do you have some new songs to send to me?"

"Sure,here's my phone so choose",said Naruto with a smile. He had already confessed to her,but she was confused. She didn't know if he was joking or being serious.

As she was listing through songs,they sat on a bench. It was a fine summer evening by the lake,a perfect setting for the beginning of a romance. Just as she was commenting on some songs,he put his arm around her shoulder. It startled her a little,but she continued talking anyway. Not before long,she realized it was getting late,but there was something she had to do before she left.

"See you tomorrow,Ino?"

She didn't reply. Instead,she kissed him softly,and pulled back quickly. He was standing there,stunned.

"Sure,see ya."

-End of flashback-

She loved him a bit too much,now that she thinks about it. Too much to even think that he wasn't what she saw in him. She knew nothing about betrayal,lying and cheating at the time. She was careless. The price she paid for that was immense.

-Flashback-

"Let's go pick Sakura up,and then we can go skating at the lake." Naruto simply agreed with Ino's suggestion and they went to get her. They got their skates and soon were having the time of their life. Ino moved away to tighten her skates a little,and as she got up,she saw Naruto and Sakura being a little too close. A bad feeling rose in her chest,she somehow sensed something's terribly wrong. But being the naïve girl she was,she simply ditched the feeling and continued having fun with the two.

_What if I had listened to my heart back then...?_

As lunchtime came,each of them went home to eat and they agreed to meet again later. But a bit earlier than the arranged time,Ino received a message from Sakura.

"Ino,come over quickly,something's up with Naruto."

She literally ran there. How she wished she didn't even come,cause what she saw broke her heart. They were standing across the road,kissing calmly,the look of bliss on both of their faces. They knew she was there,but they continued. As for her,she was paralyzed. It never occurred to her he could cheat. Let alone with...Sakura. With tears in her eyes,she approached them. Then she lost it. She no longer remembers what she said to them,but from that day on,they were never friends again,and she broke up with Naruto for good. Or so she thought. She lessened her suffering by studying all day,and it worked. After a couple of months she started to come to,although she would never be the same again.

-End of flashback-

She wanted no involvement in relationships again. She turned cold,emotionless,and lost interest in romance. All she had was her friends,and school. That was enough for the time being.

Two years passed,and she thought she would forget him. Suddenly,he messaged her. He wanted to meet her. She refused. He asked her again after a couple of days. She said no again. Then again,she thought,it would be a good opportunity to tell him everything in the face,so she agreed. She had a whole plan in her head.

But it backfired.

They were older,and he only got more handsome. She fell for him undeniably. Her love reawakened. She knew she was making a mistake,but she didn't stop herself. Time passed and they got closer together. She started to want him. It was becoming impossible to control. And so,in the darkness of his room,she succumbed to her desire. They made love in silence for the first time. She will never forget the pain of losing her virginity,but the pleasure made it all worth it. She enjoyed it like nothing else. She knew she loved him,although it was obvious he didn't love her back. She knew he didn't care about her feelings. So she tried to convey her love to him through sleeping with him.

At last she opened her eyes. _Why should I let him do it,if he doesn't love me? Why should I let myself be used? It ends here._

She found a way to pay him back for what he's done. If even a little,it would please her.

-Flashback-

"Come on Ino,come with us,",Hinata pleaded."You'll have fun for sure."

She got really close with Hinata in the mean time and she basically became like a sister to her. She hated saying no to her,especially when Hinata tried so hard to make Ino happy. Some guy has been hitting on Hinata for a long time,and Hinata liked him back,but being so shy,nothing happened between them so far. He said he would bring a friend along since he knew Ino was coming so they could make it a double date,to which Ino said:" Nice of him to do that,but I'm not gonna date anyone."

"Give him a chance,Ino. Don't stick with a cheater like Naruto. This could be a good chance."

And so she did. She cheated on Naruto with the new found guy,and finally payed him back. He was mad,incredibly mad. And she...was satisfied.

-End of flashback-

Unfortunately,the guy turned into a possessive jerk who brought her even more pain. She endured the torture for months before ditching him. After a while,she met Naruto again. They went out to a cafe for a drink. He tried to seduce her again,but this time she resisted. She pretended to be in love with him again,but her only goal was to hurt him more.

He really stooped low after their last meeting. He hung around with a bad crowd,drank a lot,and ended up doing drugs.

He told her all that,he opened up to her. She remained cold,composed. Not like she really cared about it. This time she knew the tricks. He was slowly falling for her. She saw that. She learned how to get a guy. Just as he got happy,she cut him down to size by ditching him,with completely no emotion or trace of regret. He was broken,destroyed. He loved her. How could she do that to him? However,he knew he deserved it. He knew she did this to pay him back. And now he lost her forever.

Now,she found a guy worthy of her. They've been going strong for a long time. She matured and learned to choose right. As she waits for adulthood,he is there with her,with each passing day. He loves her deeply,cares for her,does all she ever wanted a guy to do for her. And all that without her saying a word. She found out what it means to make love to somebody. He even proposed to her.

He bought her a beautiful silver ring,got down on his knee in front of the gold shop and asked:"Will you marry me one day?" She said yes without thinking. This guy had all she needed. Looks,brains and the most important-emotions. He hated lies,mind games,cheating. She found someone just like her. She is happy. Truly happy.

But she still remembers Naruto. She has those memories,even though they weren't so great.


End file.
